Fullmetal Meets the Wind Princess
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Ed runs into a beautiful dusty blonde, with a tragic past of her own.  Their first day together turns out to be a dousy, and the adventure is only just starting.  EdxOC.  Winry will be hooking up with Al later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Edward Elric stretches as he gets off the train that had delivered his little brother and him to the town of Markins. They were here to see the Springleaf Alchemist, Col. Mustang wanted them to investigate his research. The Fullmetal Alchemist starts walking and before Alphonse, or rather Al can warn him he runs smack into someone and they both go down. Ed looks down at who he'd run into dazed until he starts to notice that he'd run into a girl about his age. He couldn't stop the next thought that came to him, **Hello, gorgeous**. He springs up as he realizes he was staring, and helps her up, " I am so sorry. "

Erin smiles at this, and shakes her head, saying he wasn't at fault, besides she was too busy looking him over discreetly. She liked his overall look, blonde hair, gold eyes, red trench coat, black tank top, and black pants, along with brown leather boots. She decided then and there that she had to get to know him better, besides, she recognized him from her previous incarnation during the Silver Millennium.

A townswoman looks over, " Oh, you're already forgiven. I'm the innkeeper, Ashley, and this is Erin Ten'oh, she lives at the inn with me. "

" I'm Edward Elric and this is my little brother Alphonse. We'll actually need a room at the inn anyhow. Al, why don't you get started on our assignment while I get our room set up and get a tour of the town. "

Al nods and moves off, while Ed heads into the inn with the ladies. Erin heads to her own room and Ashley sighs, " Life's been too hard on Erin. "

" What do you mean by that? " Ed asks her.

" Her mother came to this town pregnant with Erin and was one of the best damn automail mechanics I've ever seen. One day when Erin was four they were in the library and Erin witnessed her own mother's murder, she hasn't spoken since, but I think she doesn't speak because she knows who killed her mom and he still lives here. "

Ed flinches at this information, " Then how does she communicate? "

Ashley grins, " Sign language, come on, I'll give you a tutorial. "

An hour later Ed has learned the entire language, much to Ashley's surprise and he places his stuff in his room before hunting up Erin. He knocks on her door and Erin opens it. " Care to give me a tour of this town? "

Erin blinks, as he'd said it both out loud and in her silent language. She nods and while she gets ready Ed notices the parts and tools on her desk, those were for repair and not building, " You have automail, don't you? "

Erin sighs and nods, wiggling her right foot. Ed blinks, " How long? "

Erin turns to face him, signing her reply, _Since I was two. Mom built the first one, and I've had to build and maintain my foot ever since, though I'll need a new one soon. _

" Al and I have a friend in Rush Valley, we could be persuaded to take you there for repairs. " Ed says, as Erin walks to her door, she had shoulder length dusty blonde hair, was slightly taller than him, had eyes so dark blue they were nearly black, and a killer body. Ed blinks, had he just thought that? Everyone always assumed he had a thing for Winry but that couldn't be further from the truth.

Erin turns around, her eyes as wide as Winry's had gotten at the thought of Rush Valley. Erin had her arms full of books and Ed looks at her. Erin smirks and heads for the book drop. Then she takes him on a slow tour, taking him in and letting him investigate each place. Ed found himself enjoying her company and her quick wit. She was leading them to a café for lunch when some town punks wandered over, " Well, if it isn't little Erin, the Silent One. "

Erin's eyes harden and how she wished she could open her mouth and say what she wanted to, instead she flips him off and Ed grins. The lead punk grabs onto Erin's arm hard and she slams her fist into his stomach , before he goes down he stomps down hard on her right foot and Erin's eyes widen at this development. Ed transmutes his arm and the other two punks gulp before racing off with their friend. Erin grimaces as she looks down at her foot, several choice oaths being said silently as she curses the existence of the jerk who'd smashed her foot. Ed transmutes his arm back to normal and helps her to the café where they order lunch and Ed helps Erin remove her foot.

" I'll put in a call to Winry and see if she can come and build you a new foot, though I bet you'll still want to go to Rush Valley as an automail mechanic. I know Winry had stars in her eyes at the thought. " Ed says and propping her right leg on a chair he heads for a phone and makes the call.

" Hello? "

" Hey, Winry, it's Ed, I'm in Markins and I ran across a girl with an automail foot. She needs repairs done because of some punk who smashed her other one. " Ed says.

" By train it'll take me two days to get there. "

" There'll be a room waiting for you at the local inn, thanks, Winry. "

" No problem, Ed, see you soon. " Winry says and hangs up.

Ed replaces the receiver and rejoins Erin. The other teen looks at him and Ed answers her silent query, " She's coming. "

Erin nods and both are surprised when Al and the Springleaf Alchemist show up. Erin's eyes widen slightly and Ed notices this reaction to the other State Alchemist in the café. Ed turns his attention to his fellow alchemist and notices the set of his eyes. Erin seemed to shrink away from him internally and everything snapped clear for Ed at that moment, " Tell me, Springleaf, did you know Erin's mother? "

The Springleaf Alchemist hides his reaction, Ashley must have told him Erin's back story, " In passing. "

" That's not what Erin's body language is saying, she's scared of you, yet not of me, so that means she doesn't fear every State Alchemist, just you, why is that? " Ed asks, keeping his tone light and even.

Al sits down beside his brother and watches the interplay between the two of them. When the other Alchemist moves to attack Ed tackles Erin out of the way, the female teen glaring up at the Springleaf Alchemist, Darren Meiers, " I didn't even have to say anything to him, he figured it out on his own. If you hadn't been present during my questioning then I would have told the truth years ago. "

Her voice sounded raspy from disuse but it told Ed all he needed, though he had to dodge another attack, taking Erin with him. Erin smirks, " Deal with him, I'll be fine, I have my own way of defending myself. "

" Are you sure? " Ed asks.

In answer Erin's eyes start to glow and the wind whips up around her forming a solid barrier. Ed looks at her and raises an eyebrow, Erin just looks at him and maintains her barrier, she'd tell him later in her silent language. As Ed and Al battle it out with the murdering Alchemist; Ed backflips away from him while Al attacks. Erin watches the rhythm the brothers have together and watches on in awe. Sure, she could hold her own, but she would love some more training and someone to train with. She winces when one of the Springleaf Alchemist's attacks shatters her barrier. Erin immediately gathered herself and somersaults out of the way.

Ed hits him with an aerial roundhouse kick just as Erin finishes her somersault and comes up facing the danger, " Well, Darren, you've gotten stronger, but so have I. "

" Really now, Erin, without your right foot, you can't fight. "

Erin's eyes flash as she uses the air around her to get upright, she closes her right fist and raises it above her head, when she opens it there's a glowing yellow ball inside of it, with the aid of the air around her Erin smirks, " I'm not normal, pal, time for you to meet up with my power. World Shaking! " Just like Sailor Uranus, Amara, she slams the attack into the ground and it slams home into her opponent and drops him where he stood. Erin smirks, " Didn't even need my right foot to do it, though I wouldn't have dared attempt this without backup, now, lock him up please. "

" With pleasure. " Al says, and then he and Ed clean up the café. Fortunately, Ed and Erin had finished eating before everything went down. Al delivers the arrested Alchemist to the prison, his hands far enough apart, with nothing he could make alchemic symbols with on his person. Ed calls his boss, who agrees to come along with Riza Hawkeye to pick the prisoner up.

" Fullmetal, how'd you…? "

" Well, Colonel, it's like this, the innkeeper told me her suspicions and Erin's reaction to the Springleaf Alchemist clinched everything together. Oh, after Winry arrives here and gets the repair work done we'll be going back to Rush Valley, taking Erin with us, she's an automail mechanic as well. " Ed says.

Once the conversation is done Ed heads back to Erin, who was leaning up against a wall and swings her up into his arms, " Got a substitute foot you can use until Winry gets here? "

" No, I can barely scrape enough together to keep my foot functioning. "

" Shh, rest your voice, it hasn't been used in a long time. "

Erin nods and by the time they get back to the inn Erin has fallen asleep in Ed's arms. Ed looks over at Ashley, " Can you get her door for me? We've had an eventful day, I'll tell you about it once I have her settled. "

Ashley runs ahead and gets the door for Ed, once he has Erin settled he lingers, long enough to lightly run his hand along her cheek and to his surprise she leaned into his touch. " Get some rest, you're continuing my tour tomorrow, though I suppose I'll have to help Al go through Springleaf's research, but I just can't bring myself to stray too far from you. "

Once Ed is back downstairs Al has made it to the inn, Ed books Winry a room and they all head to Ashley's office where Ed explains the day away to her. Her eyes widen at this, " Oh dear, I'd've never guessed that Springleaf was the one behind all the disappearances. "

Ed zeroes in on that comment, " What disappearances? "

" Young women in their early twenties have been disappearing once per month for the last two years. I don't know why he never came after me. "

They had been in her office for two hours and Erin makes her way in on her hands, " I do, he couldn't get past my mother's power, you and your mom took me in and sheltered me, earning my mother's protection. You see, in a different life my mother was the Queen of Uranus, and had power over the wind and Earth. Her daughters also had control of these two elements though the elder favored Earth and the younger air, though both were wicked fast in a foot race. "

" So, that's why you can do what you can do, you're the younger one reborn. I must say I'm not used to people being able to do that type of thing without alchemy. " Ed says.

" Yeah, thing is I'm in a different dimension from my sister. Mom came here to hide me. The ruler of the Silver Millennium hates the second princess' because none of us are afraid to tell her where to shove her crescent moon wand. " Erin says.

" Well, why'd she choose here for you to be born? " Al asks.

Ed looks at Erin and says in sign language, _It's because Al and more to the point, I were born here. You needed to be here with me, in a world where you could meet me._

_ That's right, keep the metal limbs, but do get Al's body back. You had metal limbs last time due to a rockslide you were caught in._

_ I remember and you had made them for me with help from your cousin, Winry. _

_ Very good, Ed, I didn't think you'd remember this much so fast._

_ Probably wouldn't have if I hadn't seen you use the World Shaking. Something just clicked for me right then._

" Ah, care to share? " Al asks.

" Sorry, Al, I'll tell you later, I promise. Erin, if you give me a list of parts for a rudimentary foot I'll go get them, at least that way you'll still be able to get around. "

" I'll have to go too, though I will write out a list. Al, Ashley needs some stuff fixed up around here. " Erin says.

Al nods and follows Ashley while Erin writes out her list, Ed looks at her and she looks up in time for him to sign, _I know we had something great back then, but I'd rather get to know you all over again, I was already interested anyhow._

Erin grins at this admission, _ I can live with that, Ed._

Ed grins at this and once Erin has her list done carries her piggyback style to the parts shop she had pointed out to him earlier, she'd taken him to places that he had expressed interest in, Ed hands over the list and then lets Erin down, keeping a hand on her shoulder to keep her steadied. Erin inspects the parts and looks at the man behind the counter when she sees the one, quirking an eyebrow, " All right, I'm sorry, you just want this for a temp foot, right? "

" That's right, a friend of mine, who's a mechanic will be arriving day after tomorrow to make a new one. She just needs this to get around until she gets here. I'm paying, seeing as how she was with me giving me a tour when that punk smashed her last foot. " Ed says.

" Taro again, Erin? "

Erin nods as she inspects the rest of the parts, " Marv, I need more lube as well and you know I'll only take top of the line. "

The parts seller, Marv, stare at Erin in shock, " Glad to hear your sweet voice again, Erin, and I'll throw in some polish and oil as well, seeing as how you have a State Alchemist footing the bill. "

" Hey, I also have to pay for the new foot. " Ed says.

" Oh, don't worry, I always give her everything at half off and I saw what happened in the café, you protected her, so that means you get her prices. " Marv says.

Ed blinks at this, " Did you love her mom? "

Marv blushes to the roots of his still fire red hair and Erin blinks at this, Marv sighs, " I'd've married her if… well, you know. "

Erin looks at him, " Marv, you're probably as close as I'll ever get to a father, so get busy and give me a brother or sister already. Mom wouldn't want you to mourn forever. "

Ed laughs at the look on Marv's face, " Blunt, aren't you, Erin? " Ed asks.

Erin grins, " Of course I am, what did you expect. I always speak my mind, when I actually talk. "

Marv gathers the stuff and places it in three bags, " I'll send my assistant off with these to the inn. " Marv says as Ed pays for the parts.

Erin leans against the counter and smirks, she needed some new clothes, and was hoping she could get Ed to pay for them. Once Ed has her picked up again Erin grins, " You, Mr. Elric are going to take me shopping. "

Ed groans, " You're limited to fifty dollars, okay. "

Erin sighs at this and directs him to her favorite store and they hit it during a 80% off sale. Erin steers Ed in the right direction and then he sets her down, keeping her steadied and she grins, she could get a lot for fifty dollars now. As she picks out her clothes Ed watches how her eyes light up and sighs, knowing if she went over, he'd still pay for it. She was just too damn hot for him to not buy her what she wanted. Ed helps her maneuver through the store and grabs a cart for her items, when they reach the shoes she heads straight for the combat boots and picks out three pairs, all black in color.

" Why three? "

" One for travel, one for formal occasions and one for back up. " Erin answers him.

Ed grins, " So how long do you plan on traveling with us? "

" Well, once I get my new foot I'm going to need a training partner. Mom taught me a lot of self-defense, but just performing katas alone isn't as fun, I need a training partner. I was hoping you'd like that job, Ed. "

Ed grins at this, " I think I'll like that job, Erin, though I don't know if we should have public training sessions. "

Erin shakes her head at him, " So, you're going to flirt with me while we're training, careful, I have a bigger arsenal for that. " Erin says loud enough for only Ed to hear her, and he had yet to see her training outfit. She stifles her giggles at the slight red tinge his face had taken on. She'd put some very interesting thoughts into his hormonal mind. Ed is surprised when she grabs two duffel bags as well, then they head to the counter. Ed arranging for everything to be delivered to the inn. He picks Erin up and looks at her, shaking his head.

" You are one of a kind, Erin. "

" You started it, Ed. " Erin says.

" I walked right into it, I know it, but I never thought you'd capitalize on it like that. I think I'd better get you back so you can get started on that foot, " Ed says, " What's your favorite color? "

" Dark blue, what's yours? "

" I'd have to say red and black. " Ed says.

" So, Fullmetal, what's your favorite song? "

Ed blinks and cocks his head to the side as he thinks about this, " I'd have to say _Moonlight Denetsu_. It has a fantastic beat. What's yours, Erin? "

Erin grins, " _True Light, White Night _by Shunichi Miyamoto. " Erin answers him.

They continue in this fashion even as she uses Ed as her assistant, as she couldn't move to get things for herself very easily, of course it would be fun attaching her temp foot. Erin managed to finish the foot with Ed's help and Ed is the one to attach it to her right leg. Erin grits her teeth in pain and then relaxes, before exhaustion takes over. Both teens end up collapsing on her bedroom floor Erin's head resting on Ed's chest. Had they been awake they'd've both been mortified. An hour later Al comes in to check on his brother and finds the pair where they had collapsed, curled up together.

Al grabs the blanket from Erin's bed and covers them up, knowing his brother would never have dropped his guard like this other than for extreme exhaustion. Ed wraps his left arm around her in his sleep and pulls her closer, nuzzling her neck gently, before settling again. Erin's left hand ends up resting on Ed's right arm, and the female teen relaxes marginally after he had pulled her closer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Sailor Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Serena Tsukino sighs as she looks at her bedroom wall, remembering what she had been told about Wind Uranus, that only she could go get her. Contrary to what everyone thought of her she did take her duties seriously, but she had long ago decided to act as though she didn't in order to protect her current family and her non scout friends. If only everyone would realize what she had done for their protection than they might treat her a bit better.

She had always been viewed as a trophy to be won, only her brother had realized there was more to her and she was starting to realize that she may not have ever loved Darien, that her mother may have used the Crystal to make her love Darien and that was a disturbing thought. She would have to talk to her brother about her concerns, because only he would have untampered with memories to call upon other than Rachel. It had already been proven that many things, including the Time Gates had been tampered with, so that begged the question, what else had been screwed with?

She knew she would have to get to the bottom of this in order to get any peace of mind, she knew she would become Neo Queen Serenity and she knew Rini would be her daughter, but nothing said Darien had to be her father. She had wished she had been free to be with Seiya, but she had no reason to doubt what had been laid out for her until now. The moon princess sighs, she hated that she now had to question everything.

Though she could go talk with Wind Uranus, she would have been safe from the memory tampering. Actually all the Enforcers were, she was starting to remember that they couldn't be tampered with in any way which meant her mother would have to get them out of the way if she had an agenda to get past them and the norm scouts. She was also beginning to wonder if there were more Knights like WuFei, Duo, Trowa, and Quatre. There had to be so why didn't they know where they were or who they were. This was so troublesome, though she knew that if anyone got wind of the fact that she was thinking like this then she would be in serious danger, though she was thinking she was beginning to welcome it.

She'd heard that Storm Neptune's training was going well and the Outers were going to go back and help out with her training. Plus it was the home of the known planetary princes and Blaze Mars. Blaze Mars had been defending it for years and Heero's son was there as well.

Though Rini was here for the night, since her parents thought Rini was her cousin still. If only there was some way to confirm her suspicions without arousing anyone else's or drawing attention to herself, though she had to find a way to get to Wind Uranus without being noticed, maybe she'd talk to Duo about that, as he was very good at slipping in and out of places unnoticed. Although seeing as how he was death itself that was no major surprise.

Serena sighs again and sits up in her bed, she had do something, she was tired of being inactive, she was going to take an active role in this, consequences be damned. If it meant that she changed her destiny, then so be it. She heads for her window and slips out, she knew what she had to do, find the Silence Knight first. She just hoped that he was close by. She used the Luna Pen to turn Luna into her and she was off.

The seething black mass that is Arestes roars at this development, Serenity was losing control of her daughter, this could not be allowed, if she were to remember about the third Terran prince then all would be lost, the Earth would recognize its true prince and Darien, whom he had so carefully cultivated would be in serious trouble, especially if Sailor Uranus were to remember the truth, that bitch had never liked him. How was this generation breaking free of such carefully crafted plans, the lunar prince and his bitch Enforcer protector were one thing, but the others.

Arestes knew he had to find some way to gain back control, but the Silver Crystal was beyond Serenity's ability to manipulate, thanks to that damnable son of hers. Heero was becoming a serious thorn in his side, but not even he could take out the Lunar Prince. The Princess however was another story, until she remembered the Silver Millennium in its entirety, she was vulnerable. Except of course for that protection talisman the norm Martian scout had given her, and the Crystal would protect its mistress. This was quickly turning into a very problematic situation for him and he didn't like it one little bit. Pyrina was probably laughing at him right now, she'd probably seen this coming.

Serena makes her way down the street, using the skills Duo had taught her to hide in the shadows so she wouldn't be seen. She knew what she had to do, but first her instincts were telling her she needed to go somewhere else. Where, she didn't know, but she would follow her instincts and hope that what she found would clear up a lot of the confusion she was feeling at the moment. She hated that she felt like she was a stranger in her own skin. Ever since Chaos' defeat, she had felt something was off, but had hidden this from her scouts. They were all looking forward to Crystal Tokyo, and thought that could only be achieved with Darien as her King, she knew better.

She also knew that when the time was right she would be abdicating the lunar throne to her brother, because he was more fit to rule the Moon, as she was more fit to rule Earth, but as to whom would be at her side remained to be seen. All she knew was that she had to take this journey of discovery and was making it so she couldn't be tracked by anyone or anything. She also realized that she had, back during the Silver Millennium, wanted to be Sailor Moon, wanted to fight with her own protectors, not be a coddled princess. Was anything she remembered from then the truth?

This was so frustrating for her, but she would figure it out and she would persevere because she needed to know the truth. So, she would find herself and the other planetary princes in order to help save their future, though she had a sinking feeling that she may not survive this life, after everything she had been through. She hoped she was wrong and when she returned she would confide everything to her brother so that they may be able to come up with a counter measure. Her inattentiveness allowed her to shadow slip and she ended up in front of a temple, her eyes going wide as she could feel the power inside. She had remembered hearing of Kairu Warriors during the Silver Millennium, but when she tried to think of what she knew her thoughts got all fuzzy.

This made Serena realize she was on the right track, there was something or someone here that Arestes and her mother didn't want her finding. Well, that just made her all the more determined to do the finding and to find out the truth about who and what she really was during the Silver Millennium, nothing and no one would stop her, especially a seething black mass in space that should have been long dead. Once she finished her self-appointed mission she would make sure he was well and truly destroyed.

In fact she would take pleasure in destroying that conniving bastard, and she would even take pleasure in throwing Darien's engagement ring back in his face. She had never wanted to marry him and she would be damned if she let her mother have that kind of victory over her. Serena pales as her true Silver Millennium memories rush to the fore.

_Flashback:_

_ " Ky, I love it here on Earth, there is so much more of everything, and I absolutely love learning how to be a Kairu Warrior, thank you for training me. No one back home would dare to train me because of my stupid mother. "_

_ " It was my pleasure, Rena, it gave me an opportunity to get to know you, and more importantly keeps you away from my brother, he is not a good match for you, and if I were old enough I would negate that damnable marriage contract between you two, it should not exist in the first place. "_

_ "Maybe so, but you shall always have the knowledge that I prefer you and always will, I will always be yours in the ways that matter, Darien will never have me in our marriage bed, I have ways of making it seem so, but I will not give myself or let myself be taken by someone I do not love. "_

_ Ky smirks and claims a kiss from the Lunarian heiress, knowing they only had these few stolen moments to be together._

_Fast Forward:_

_ " You wanted to see me, mother? " Princess Serena asks._

_ " Yes, I did, follow me to the dungeons, my dear daughter. "_

_ Princess Serena frowns and quickly and carefully places a spell on herself to keep her memories from being erased or altered in anyway, and to keep herself from being manipulated, she knew mother all too well. Not many knew that she was a complete and utter bitch, a psychotic one at that. Serena gasps when she sees Ky, " You bitch, let him go now! "_

_ " No, this is the price you pay for defying me. " Serenity says._

_ Serena glares at her mother, " I will never marry Darien, I will either die, kill him, or kill myself before it can happen, I guarantee this and swear it upon the River Styx. "_

_ Serenity backhands her willful daughter for this, even she knew what an oath on the River Styx meant. Serena gets back up and rushes to her lover, slyly grabbing his X-reader and placing it in her own subspace pocket that her bitch mother couldn't access, " I am so sorry, love. "_

_ " Don't be, we'll meet again, until then, the Earth is yours to protect, I don't trust Darien to do it, and Trowa has other things to worry about, the right to rule is yours. " Ky says and a golden glow briefly concentrates around Serena and then the symbol of Earth could be seen behind the Lunar royal symbol._

_ Serenity shrieks in outrage and Ky makes it so this can never be taken form his love, if Darien wanted to rule he would have to earn his love's trust and love, wholeheartedly and soul deep. Serenity shoves her daughter aside and stabs Ky through the heart. The princess' scream of anguish could be heard through the whole palace and then her shriek of rage as she tore into her mother. She left before the guards could arrive._

_End Flashback:_

Serena's eyes harden and she walks up the temple steps with confidence, she knew who she would find here now and she would need him to find the other princes. They had been loyal to him and had sworn to protect him no matter what.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Fullmetal Alchemist, or the concept of Kairu, X-reader, Kairu Warriors, or Ky.

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, though this one focuses more on Serena, the two worlds will converge when Serena completes her task. Hope you enjoy the chapter and please vote in my poll


	3. Chapter 3

Erin Ten'oh looks up from her work on her automail, her princess was questing right now. She was still waiting on Winry to show up and make her a new automail foot, her temp foot was driving her crazy. " Hey, you gonna be all right here by yourself? " Ed asks her.

Erin smiles at this question from Ed, " Don't worry about me, Ed, I at least have a semi movable foot, though I can't wait to get a proper one again. "

" I know, I hate having to use temp automail. It annoys the hell out of me. Winry will be here soon, however, if you need help don't hesitate to call, I will hear you. " Ed says.

Erin nods, she knew that, their soul bond had reasserted itself overnight and she was enjoying being connected to him again like this. _Don't worry, Ed, I'll be fine. Just don't pull an all-nighter, something tells me that I'm going to need you here tonight, got it?_

_ Understood, Erin, I'm getting that same feeling and I really don't like the idea of being separated from you. Is something going on with Serena?_

_ She is currently undergoing a quest, the first stop is to awaken the third Terran prince and then she is going to find the rest of the planetary princes. Arestes is back and he is making trouble, when her quest is over she will be coming here to retrieve me, as I will be needed for the final stand._

_ Got it, Erin._ Ed replies and he heads out the door. Erin continues to tinker away, as she was trying to find a way to have her Uranian powers self-repair her automail foot but so far she wasn't having any luck. If she got lucky then Winry would remember and she would be able to help her out in this endeavor. If not then she would be in for a very long process of inventing and combining technology with magic.

SM Dimension:

Serena continues to walk up the stairs to the monastery, this was to be her first stop and she had to make sure that Ky, her true prince remembered the truth. A quick scan of the time gates informs her of his life this time around, he had just recently attained the level of Kairu champion, so she could get him to accompany her on her journey as her teacher. Tapping Pluto's power temporarily she gets an X-reader for herself and makes sure that there are no anti-matter attacks within it.

" Hey, who are you? "

Serena smiles at this, " A wanderer for the moment, I have several individuals that I need to seek out to help me end a threat that is far worse than Lokar will ever be. You, Ky, are one of those whose help I will need, mostly because I need to be trained but I also need to keep moving. Last I checked Kairu champions can go on training journeys, correct? "

Ky Stax blinks as he looks at the blonde in front of him, truth be told he had only approached her because his inner kairu was drawn to her, hell, he was drawn to her, " What evil could be worse than Lokar? "

" Arestes of Mars, whom is just a seething black mass somewhere in space but he is being a royal pain in the ass. His manipulations are far reaching and so are the consequences. "

" I'm just a Kairu champion, how could I possibly help you? "

Serena sighs, " Because in your last life you were the youngest ever Redakai and your previous incarnation had taught the Moon Princess how to be a Kairu warrior. "

Ky's eyes glaze over as a name comes to mind, " Serenity, no Serena, you hated being called Serenity as you hated your mother, why come to me now, why not find me sooner? "

" Because my damn bitch of a mother screwed with my memories and made me think that I actually loved Endymion. "

Ky's blue eyes widen and harden like diamonds, " She did what! How dare she! Endymion was never worthy of the throne, Trowa would be a better choice, I just need to inform my dad and the others and then we're off, I am not going to allow this to stand. "

" I was hoping that would be your reaction, Ky. We need to find the Princes of Uranus, Jupiter, Neptune, Saturn, and Mercury. Almost all of the Enforcers have been gathered. " Serena states.

Ky blinks, " Boomer is the Wind Knight, he's one of my team mates. "

" Will he be safe here until we can find the others? " Serena queries.

Ky thinks about this, " If you add your protections to the monastery's then there should be no problem. "

Serena nods at this and sets to work while Ky does what he needs to so they could set out, Arestes being back was no laughing matter, and it would not be easy to find the other planetary knights. Finding the Silence Knight would have to be a top priority as he was one of the most powerful of the Knights. If only he could remember who he had been. Now he knew how Serena must be feeling with half formed memories, it was so very frustrating he couldn't even to begin to describe how frustrating it was.

FMA Dimension:

Erin blinks when she can feel the power of Prince Ky once again, so the hime had managed to get Prince Ky to remember, now all they had to do was find the others, Uranus was easy as he was with Ky, but they had to make finding the Silence Knight a priority or all could easily be lost. The wind was howling right now and Erin was getting nervous, this could not end well, especially when she only had one good fighting foot, she could fight, but not as effectively as she could at any other time. Ed had better not be late getting back although when late was she didn't know, there was just a feeling in the air that things were not going right.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Full Metal Alchemist, or Redakai: Conquer the Kairu.


	4. Wind Uranus and enter the Silence Knight

Ky Stax sighs as he sets out with Serena, he had to train her and at the same time get back to his old level of power. " Any ideas of where to look for the Silence Knight, as finding him is an absolute must. "

Serena sighs, " No, Heero was always more closely connected to the Knights as they were his court, but I have to do this as Nii-chan is needed elsewhere. "

" Well, you could try meditating and casting out for the Saturn power, when you find the third that you don't know we'll probably have him. " Ky says, teaching how to be a Kairu Warrior again.

Serena blinks at this and promptly face palms, muttering in Lunarian under her breath. Once her lesson is done for the day she does just that and curses long and loud, " Serena, what's wrong? " Ky asks.

The reincarnated Moon Princess is still swearing well enough to have Norm Uranus be proud of her. She was seriously going to kill her mother again for all of her manipulations to the Silver Millennium Court. The Silence Knight was in the L2 colony, _Duo, Prince Ky and I will need a guide through L2, the Silence Knight is there somewhere._

_Got it, I port there first and then you two teleport to me, okay. Oh, Ren, good to see that you've broken through her spell._

" The Death Knight will be our guide through L2 as the Silence Knight is there. He grew up in L2 and is also a Gundam Pilot. "

" Pilot of Death Scythe, right? " Ky questions.

" Yep, now come on, our guide is there now. " Serena says and teleports them both to Duo.

" So, my fellow death bringer is here, sweet. " Duo says.

" Been awhile, Duo. "

" Likewise, Ky, at least I know you will take care of Ren. " Duo states.

Serena closes her eyes, " He's northeast of here, Duo. "

Duo stretches out and catches on to the power signature that Serena had, " Just had to be the roughest part of the colony, huh. Come on, stick with me, as I know how to deal with the street peeps of L2. "

Ky groans at this, of course Duo would still be in with thieves and the like, but it did come in handy from time to time, like now. " It figures that both of you would be reincarnated close to each other. " Ky states.

Duo grins at this, " True, Fade and I were always the closest, and every now and then I could convince him to help me try and get that stick out of Wuffer's ass. It's still jammed in there really tight, that has to be painful. "

Ky snorts at this, WuFei would kill Duo if he were to ever hear that. Well, maybe not, as Duo was well liked by Serena and Heero. Two hours later both Serena and Duo zero in on a teen around their age with ebony hair and violet eyes. The teen seemed to be a knife fighter, though he also had a staff strapped to his back, probably could change to a glaive, as all Saturnian royals were partial to glaives, though Serena had favored the glaive, scythe, and sword. Well, aside from her powers as a Kairu Warrior.

Duo walks up to him, " You look very comfortable with those knives, pal. "

" You're still the talk of L2, Duo Maxwell, so why seek me out? "

" Does the name Beryl mean anything to you? " Duo asks.

His eyes lose focus and then he spies the girl that had come with Duo, " The princess is seeking us out, isn't she, Death Knight? "

" Hai, but Flame, Love, myself, and Dream were all with the Prince. The Wind Knight is a friend of Ky's over there. You'll need to go with her to find the other Knights. So, what do we call you? " Duo asks.

" Fade still, because of how I can fade into the darkness. " Fade answers and goes over to Serena, " Hime, it is a great pleasure to see you once more. I'll journey with you to find the other knights, and then I will renew my loyalty oath. "

Duo and Serena curse at the same time, Serena grabs her broach and holds it aloft, " Moon Eternal Power! "

Duo summons his scythe and transforms also. Fade and Ky go back to back as neither had battle forms they could use, and Ky needed to regain the power he had as a Redakai. Fade grabs his staff and an energy blade shaped like his sisters glaives appear. Ky has his X-reader at the ready, " Well, now, this is an unexpected surprise, the Death Knight and Sailor Moon in one place. I can destroy you both. "

" Keep dreaming, bastard. " Death Knight spits out.

Sailor Moon already had her Tier out and leveled for action, no one was going to beat them down if they had anything to say about it. " Oh, I have no doubt that I will destroy the both of you. "

Death Knight mutters curses under his breath at this, Fade really needed to regain his Knight form and soon. Fade chuckles lightly, so this poser thought he could blend in, well, he'd have to be taught differently, and soon. Silence Knight was back and he fades into the shadows and kicks their opponent out, staying within them himself. Sailor Moon immediately fires off one of her weaker attacks while Death Knight unleashes his Hell Gate. Silence Knight sends out a Death Reborn Revolution as well and their foe is vanquished. " You fully awakened just in time, Silence Knight. " Death Knight says.

" Well, we should be off, which Knight should we try for next? " Silence Knight says, even as he smiles.

" Either Thunder or Storm. " Sailor Moon says.

Death Knight grins, " I think I'll stick around, that way the rookies have someone to spar with, plus your brother would kill me if anything were to happen to you, Sailor Moon. "

" Glad to have you along, can either one of you sense any of the other Knights? " Sailor Moon asks them, Ky had finally gained his prince form again and joins them.

FMA Dimension:

At a quarter to eleven at night Erin's spine stiffens and the winds start literally roaring at her. She makes her way outside to keep the battle away from the hotel in which she lived. She barely dodges the nasty looking spikes that are sent her way. " Uranus Crystal Power! "

She barely has the time to transform before she has to move again, this was not easy with a temp automail foot, _Ed, problem, I'm dealing with a youma attack and I'm not at my best._

_ On my way, Erin._ Wind Uranus groans, " Gale Crusher! "

Wind Uranus managed to have this attack spread out around her in a full circle in hopes of nailing her yet unseen opponent. She hears a muffled curse and gives a brief nod, she had nailed the fool at least. She could now feel the power of the Silence Knight and grins briefly. Her opponent is suddenly kicked into view by Edward Elric, whom transmutes his right arm into a sword, " You all right, Wind Uranus? "

She grins, " Space Tourbillion! "

Ed follows that up with a swing of his sword and Wind Uranus summons up the power for her next attack, " World Shaking! "

This finished their foe off and Erin allows her transformation to fade, _I just hope another youma doesn't crop up too soon. _

_ You have my full agreement on that, Erin, I bet you really can't wait for Winry to get here now, just so you can move at your full speed._

_ Damn straight, I hate it when I can't fight to the best of my ability, it really pisses me off._

_ Doesn't that piss off any Uranian, Martian, and Jovian in general, Erin?_

" Shut up, " Erin mutters as she heads back inside, Ed following her as he needed to eat. Al would be along in another hour or so. Once the pair have eaten Erin sets to work on combining her powers with automail. If she could get her Uranian powers to accept the automail as a part of her then her foot would be repaired by the healing powers all scouts had.

" So, whatcha working on, Erin? " Ed asks.

" Combining my planetary magic with automail, if I can get my planet powers to accept my automail foot then I can get my foot repaired that way. " Erin replies.

" Innovative concept, that's for sure. " Ed states.

" I know, I really want to get this done because this way I won't need temp feet anymore. " Erin says sighing wearily.

" True, but it would only work for scouts and knights, is that exactly fair to the rest of the populace? "

" Maybe not but, with Arestes in the offing I'd rather have every advantage that I can get, wouldn't you? " Erin retorts.

Somewhere in Space:

Arestes roars in anger again, the Uranian Enforcer was not supposed to be able to fight like that and beat his minions. Then there was the fact that the Moon Princess had found the Silence Knight, this was turning out to be his worst nightmare. There had to be some way for him to regain control. Someway for him to keep Darien as the heir apparent to the throne of Earth, because he knew Prince Ky would decimate Darien in a fight. The only good thing was that the Lunar Prince was under his mother's spell, making him think that Darien was his sister's true love.

How the Death Knight remembered differently bore some looking into. Then again he always had been a tricky one, no enemy had ever been able to predict him, only his fellow knights could with any form of success. Though maybe if he were to go after the Venusian Princess he could get the Death Knight away from the Moon Princess.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Redakai: Conquer the Kairu, Duo Maxwell, or Fullmetal Alchemist.

Author's Note: Well, here's another chapter for Fullmetal meets the Wind Princess. My fans and followers, if you want more of The Secret of Mars then you have to vote in my poll. Until then that story is on hiatus because I need to know whom Yaten's girl is. Second place gets Seiya.


End file.
